


Fishing for Compliments

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bad Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: Conan stumbles on KID's greatest weakness... and exploits it mercilessly.





	Fishing for Compliments

“Tantei-kun, so glad you could make it.” KID greeted as Conan pushed his way through the rooftop door. 

_“Are you sure about that?”_ Conan asked as he flipped open the sight on his sleep dart watch.

The thief didn’t even bother to turn around, staring up at the ruby he’d just lifted from the heavily guarded display below. “Of course. I’m certain you of all people were able to appreciate tonight’s magic show.”

Conan leaned back against the cold bricks beside the doorway. _“Really, KID? Thousands of screaming fans surrounding the building and you still feel like you have to go fishing for compliments?”_

For a split second KID froze. Then he shrugged nonchalantly. “What performer doesn’t want to be lauded by their favorite critic?”

Conan raised an eyebrow. There was something wrong about how KID had reacted. But it couldn’t be. Could it…? _“What did the fisherman say to the magician?”_

KID’s usually manic grin waned.

Conan smirked. _“Pick a cod, any cod.”_

The cringe on KID’s face was visible.

_“It wouldn’t krill you to laugh. You reel-ly shouldn’t be so shellfish. You have to let minnow if my jokes are any good.”_

KID shot Conan a wounded look as his hang glider unfurled

_“Awe, Come on. These fish puns are kraken me up.”_ Conan yelled into the wind.

KID promptly crashed into a fire escape stairwell.

Now then… where was Conan going to find a fish costume for the next heist?


End file.
